


Cooperation

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DarkPilot, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Poe is a snarky bastard, Poe the poet, Rough Sex, TellyAl, Top Poe, darth tantrum, more star wars porn, not much though, so many innuendos, written by Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just an excuse for smutty prisoner Poe and confused virgin Kylo. </p><p>(Don't judge me. It's three o clock in the morning and the idea was calling to me. It wanted to be written.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooperation

Kylo Ren entered the holding cell where Poe Dameron was kept. He approached the slumped figure on the bench in the back of the room, walking slowly but intently. Dameron glanced up, large brown eyes meeting his mask with a look of tired resentment.

"I just knew you'd come back. They always come back," Poe snarked, straightening up slightly only to bring his arms up behind his head and slouch back in a more comfortable position that silently stated, 'I'm not afraid of you.'

Ren sneered beneath his mask, stopping in the centre of the cell a good few feet away from Poe. "I'm quite surprised at your control, rebel. Almost envious in fact that you've managed to last this long under my ministrations," Kylo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Poe grinned falsely, making a slightly obscene sound and half moaning out, "Ooh I love it when you talk dirty like that."  
  
Kylo's mouth twitched downward in annoyance. After nearly three days of nonstop torture, he was very quickly tiring of Dameron's mocking flirtations. Without preamble, Kylo held out his arm, spreading his fingers wide in the air and calling upon the force. Poe's demeanour immediately shifted as his mind was invaded, face contorting into one of extreme concentration and pain. He repeated his usual mantra in his mind, effectively blocking Kylo's attempt to probe any further than basic thoughts and memories. 'RZ-1 A-wing interceptor,' he thought on repeat. 'RZ-1 A-wing interceptor.'   
  
Kylo frustratedly dropped his hand, watching smugly as Dameron panted for breath, the effort of blocking his thoughts off taking its toll on him.

"Tired, rebel?" Kylo asked snidely. Poe forced a deceptively charming smile onto his face.

"Not quite yet. I've been told I have excellent stamina."   
  
Kylo raised his hand once again, pushing his way into the rebels mind. He sifted through memories of family, of friends, of peaceful nights and joy filled days, all the while Dameron continued his squirming and thrashing, attempting to throw the man out of his head.

"This would go much quicker if you just cooperated," Kylo stated, rolling his eyes behind his helmet.   
  
Dameron paused in his struggling, an almost wicked grin stretching across his face. It disappeared as quickly as it had come and Kylo shook off the unease it had brought, pushing back into Poe's mind. He was immediately assaulted with an assortment of images. Scenes of writhing bodies, of hands roaming over black fabric, teeth pulling at cloth barriers. Of a dark helmeted figure, Kylo himself, on his knees before Dameron, his gloved hands trailing over the rebel's bared tanned torso to slowly inch downward toward his straining-   
  
Kylo jerked away, breath coming out in gasps muffled by his mask. "Stop that," he ordered, horrified to feel heat creeping up to his cheeks. Poe Dameron smirked knowingly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Didn't like what you saw? Or did you like it a little too much?"

Kylo gawped at Poe, at a complete loss for words and too shocked to be angry.

"Of course," Poe continued as he rose from the bench, stalking toward the knight with an expression of pure hunger. "I could put together a better picture if I knew what you looked like under all that."

Without thinking, Kylo retreated, slowly moving back away from the approaching man until his back hit the wall. He had no time to regroup his thoughts as strong hands, stronger than they should be after so many days without eating, gripped his shoulders and pinned him to the cold wall. The metal of his helmet clanged against the metal of the wall and he gasped.

Poe leaned in closer, fingers digging into the thick cloth of Kylo's ribbed sleeves. The knight stayed completely still as those hands trailed down across his chest, barely tangible through his heavy outer robe. They stopped to fondle his waist, running over the wide thick belt before sliding back upward.

"You know, I've always heard that Sith are supposed to be ugly, old, and wrinkly," Poe declared, his hands resting on the back of Ren's neck. "I wonder if Knights of Ren are the same?"   
  
Kylo made a slightly pitiful attempt to shove Poe backward as the shorter man's fingers triggered the release latch of his helmet. Poe forced Kylo harder against the wall with his entire body, placing his hands on either side of the helmet and lifting it off to toss aside.

He was momentarily stunned as he gazed upon the terribly young face that was revealed. His eyes trailed over the long face and sharp chin, the pale olive skin, dotted with odd freckles and moles, the long and prominent nose. He paused at the full pouting lips, blood rushing in his ears in anticipation of tearing that gorgeous mouth apart. And that long silky black hair falling in waves down that long swanlike neck, nearly to his shoulders; how he longed to tangle his fingers into that mane and pull, force delicious noises from those plush red lips.   
  
Wide dark brown eyes, streaked with subtle hints of green and gold, stared into his own and Poe grinned.

"Well. Aren't you pretty. Ears that could interfere with radar frequency and a nose to match but they suit you for some reason." Kylo's brow furrowed as if his baffled mind was attempting to work up a response, but Poe put a halt to it by pressing his lips against the other man's, sliding his tongue into the slightly opened mouth.

Kylo’s entire body stiffened as Poe began working to undress him, trying to unbuckle his belt. The knight struggled against the pilot, too distracted to call upon the force for aid.

Poe gripped the taller man by the shoulders, pulling him down just far enough to slot their hips together. He flattened his entire body against Ren’s, rolling his hips against the others and eliciting a shocked moan.

“Damn,” Poe cursed softly as he laid a hand on Kylo Ren’s knee, slowly sliding it upward across his thigh and back down. “Your legs are a mile long. I can’t wait to be between them. You must be stunning when you’re on your back, legs spread wide and moaning like a 20 credit whore.”

Kylo gasped at the verbal abuse, trying to move his leg away and straighten up to his full height with little success. Poe ignored the knight’s struggles, running his hands down Ren’s back. Ren nearly choked on a breath when Poe grabbed his arse, dragging his hips forward against his own.

Poe moaned in response to Kylo’s surprisingly pure reaction to his touch, wanting to kiss the blush off of his cheeks, his ears, his neck. He leaned in as swiftly as he dared, pressing his lips to the others. He sucked on Ren’s plump lower lip and a moan forced its way out of the taller man’s throat.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves,” Poe mumbled, kissing and nipping across Kylo’s jaw and down the white column of his throat until his progress was blocked by clothing. Poe tugged at Ren’s belt until it finally, mercifully, came off.

He pulled off the heavy black robes, looking over Ren in stunned appreciation. His cock twitched, already past half-hard in his trousers from the sight of the man in front of him. Ren’s shirt, which Poe had thought to be another full layer to deal with, only came down to just under his pecs, displaying a toned torso dotted with moles matching his face. His trousers were loose, held up only by suspenders. Poe bit his lip in arousal, reaching out and running a hand along Kylo’s flank.

“My my my. It's like you were waiting for me," he said softly, pressing a kiss to his newly exposed neck. Kylo, having apparently abandoned all desire to escape, moaned hungrily, arching into the resistance pilot.

With one swift move, Poe managed to drag Kylo Ren from the wall to the bench. He pushed Kylo onto his knees, bending him over the metal bench and holding him there. Poe kissed slowly down his spine, pulling down his suspenders before removing his trousers completely. Ren’s breathing was audible and fast as he was exposed to Poe. Poe smirked, shoving two fingers into his mouth, coating them in spit, and gently prodding at Ren’s entrance. Ren’s back arched in surprise as Poe slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle, beginning the task of opening him up.

Poe was right, Ren did moan like a whore. The knight attempted to muffle his desperate noises to no avail as Poe added a second finger, then a third. Abruptly, Poe pulled back from Ren, manhandling him onto his back then dragging him to the floor on his knees. Poe stood before Ren, removing his cock from his trousers.

“Suck. It’s the only lubricant you’ll get unless you have some with you,” Poe stated, guiding Kylo closer with a gentle hand in his hair. As soon as those plump lips wrapped around Poe’s shaft, he knew he wouldn’t last terribly long. Ren obediently coated his cock in spit, sucking like his life depended on it. Poe pulled out soon after, holding the base of his cock tightly to prevent spending too soon.

“Turn over,” he demanded. When Kylo didn’t listen, he once again manhandled him into his earlier position bent over the bench, pressing a kiss into the back of his neck in a surprisingly loving way.

“This may hurt at first,” Poe mumbled as he lined himself up, pushing in slowly. He watched in fascination as the muscles in Ren’s back jerked at the pain. He ran his fingers soothingly along the other man’s sides as he adjusted before finally pulling back out. When he was almost fully out, he thrust back in, his thighs hitting against Ren’s arse. Kylo let out a low moan, hiding his face in his arms.

Poe worked quickly, thrusting in and out of Ren as he felt himself get closer and closer. He reached around, gripping Ren’s own erection and stroking in time to his thrusts. Ren cried out as he came, muscles clenching around Poe’s shaft and sending him over the edge as well. He quickly pulled own, coming instead all over Kylo’s back.

Both men sat in utter silence for a while, trying to collect themselves. Poe tucked himself away, happy to watch as Kylo attempted to do the same. As Ren rose and began to redress, Poe leaned into him, whispering:

“How’s that for cooperation, Lord Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written exclusively by Alice, your lovely supplier of random Star Wars porn.
> 
> Comment and Kudos!
> 
> -Al


End file.
